


The Narrative Dispersion

by yeolnuts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolnuts/pseuds/yeolnuts
Summary: Collection ofunrelateddrabbles.1. chansoo as fuckbuddies2. chansoo as pirates3. kyungsoo receiving chanyeol's kisses4. chanyeol receiving kyungsoo's blowjobs5. chansoo and understanding6. a fallen angel muses about matchmaking7. chansoo sleeps together8. chansoo has mir...[read more]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have the drive to write full-fledged well thought out and consistently plotted fanfics that is why i'm dumping all my ideas into this small corner. Usually lurking here on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/yeolnuts)

> Chansoo as fuckbuddies

"Next time we're doing it," Chanyeol pauses, eyes a dull pair of big brown orbs even though Kyungsoo can see his lips form a wide playful smile, pretty in its familiarity, "call my name, okay?"

Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to answer that, his normally soft voice hiding in the deepest recesses of his diaphragm and lips though parted is incapable of mustering any words. The silence stretches, heavy between them and then Chanyeol's putting on his discarded pants, buttoning his ruffled shirt, patting his hair smooth as he grabs his other belongings, and walking out the room without so much a backward glance to the still stunned Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol leaves him alone, lethargic limbs cocooned in the soiled still warm bed sheets, afterglow of satisfaction coating the apples of his cheeks, and with a sudden heaviness of heart laced with inexplicable confusion.

_ His eyes are... sad. _

Kyungsoo swallows, brings down the hand he’d unconsciously lifted to stop Chanyeol. Grab his hand, pull the taller one towards him into an embrace and- What? What is he going to say?

_ I have always been in lov- _

_ Since I saw you I’ve always lik- _

He shivers, goosebumps prickling his arms. He can’t say it. Not now. Not yet _. _

_ Chanyeol can’t know this. _ Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.  _ Not yet. Because he’s still not in love me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was binge watching one piece (lowkey poring over zoro's relationship with the rest of the strawhats) and thus this was born. might continue if i have the energy to squeeze out the story within me. or if i get commissioned to finish this lmao.

> Chansoo as pirates

kyungsoo sits beside him, quiet and warm as the waves lap around the side of the ship. its gentle push lulling and familiar. comfortable. they've been doing this a lot recently. kyungsoo joining his watch. it's odd but chanyeol doesn't mind, he likes the company. when one is facing only silence it's always good to know someone has your back.

kyungsoo sneaks out the galley after he cleaned up the mess they left over dinner. sometimes in the afternoons too, watching as the sun set with a shadow of appreciation in his eyes. sometimes at dawn, when the sun rises the light would hit kyungsoo's face just so and chanyeol can see a glimpse of something there. perhaps anger. perhaps not.

tonight is filled with quiet as always. this is good. chanyeol likes the silence between them. he chews on the loaf of bread, soft and buttery within his fingertips. kyungsoo brought them earlier, his shorter legs climbing up the crows nest, one hand up the railing the other securing a basket full of sliced bread and bottle of warmed milk.

he bites into the treat, eyes and ears alert as he scope once more the dark horizon. night time's the best time for enemies to appear but there was nothing, no one. the sea was calm and for that chanyeol was glad.

they had just barely escaped the marines the past week, and the crew was still licking their wounds, lying low of the radar. biding their time before moving around again. the dark of the sea, the emptiness. this is good.

"what are feelings?" kyungsoo murmurs suddenly, voice barely heard and chanyeol glances at him, a question not leaving his lips. kyungsoo's looking at him almost wistfully. there's a solemness in the way his eyes traces chanyeol's features, the way his hand reaches but never touches chanyeol's face.

"if they cut me open will these feelings pour out?" kyungsoo continues, hand still outstretch, barely touching him, and eyes a misty grey. this is the first time chanyeol saw him like this. "will they leak out of me, leave me empty? hey, chanyeol-ah, if i die here. if i die far from you will my feelings die with me as well? will they never be answered?"

"what's the point in thinking that?" chanyeol blinks, wonders if this was what's eating the younger man inside. "we're pirates kyungsoo. we're never gonna be far from death and the only thing that lives on after us is the legend we leave behind. your feelings... if you don't say them, if you keep them inside then aren't they already as good as dead?"

"oh."


	3. Chapter 3

> kyungsoo receiving chanyeol's kisses

there's nothing tender about the way chanyeol kisses. it's always too much. all teeth and spit and soft lips devouring and possessing him eagerly. it's suffocating, that's how it is, and kyungsoo always felt breathless, bruised and strung out afterwards. more often than not, aroused and with no way of tending to the risings that occurs. chanyeol always takes and takes until kyungsoo's into it, ready to spread his legs and throw everything away, and then chanyeol stops. leaves him hanging and wanting and frustrated.

it's obscene, the way chanyeol's spit coats his lips afterwards leaving a fine shine on them better than ang lip gloss. the way chanyeol smacks them as if he'd had the best taste and with a low voice utter words that makes all the blood rush and pool on kyungsoo's groin as if it's the first time, as if he wasn't already hard and interested and this is all new. "thanks for the food" chanyeol will tell him in that slow murmur of his, eyes all dark and wanting, fingers gently wiping all his trace off kyungsoo's lips.

he hates it. hates those kisses and the way his heart would leap and tumble and feel as if it's gonna explode to smithereens because there must be something wrong with him if he admits out loud that the way chanyeol licks into his mouth felt good. that the way chanyeol holds his neck, cups his cheek, or tugs at his hair felt better than anything he'd ever felt. that the press of chanyeol's lips against his are welcomed, wanted.

no. no. that's not true because kyungsoo really hates those kisses and yet he doesn't stop chanyeol when the latter gets that look, all dark and interested as he stares at kyungsoo's mouth. doesn't stop himself from biting his lower lip red, swiping his tongue in the way he knows chanyeol likes, makes the other all the more wanting. doesn't stop the way he keeps inviting chanyeol to come and kiss him breathless.

kyungsoo doesn't really like chanyeol's kisses. except for the times he does. and if those times are abundant and that he especially makes an effort to lure chanyeol to him, well, just who's going to call him out on it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated m or e. sort of.  
> a semi follow up to chapter 3, but not really

> chanyeol receiving kyungsoo's blowjobs

it's five in the morning and everyone should be sleeping. it's five in the morning and in half an hour, maybe forty minutes, everyone will be waking up, groggily dressing up or trying to feed themselves something heavier than coffee as they wait for manager hyung to pick them up, cart them off to their next schedule. a pre-recorded interview, a photoshoot, or something just as important.

chanyeol doesn't recall, finds it hard to remember things when kyungsoo's down between his legs all warm and wet and eager mouth on his dick. soft lips and just a bit of teeth making the most filthy sounds as he suckle, tongue swiping under and on the head of chanyeol's cock, throat tightening as kyungsoo swallows him down. he feels like he's going crazy and it's taken so much of his frayed self control to not moan out loud like the horny bastard that he is.

kyungsoo looks up at him. dust of red on his cheeks, eyes hooded and the hint of mirth dancing behind the brown of his eyes has chanyeol gripping at kyungsoo's hair. he looks wrecked, lips stretch on chanyeol's cock, the glisten of unshed tears. debauched. chanyeol grips kyungsoo's hair tighter. pull him off, his brain supplies, instead his hand pulls kyungsoo in, lowers his tight wet mouth even further as his hips jerk wantonly.

"it f-feels good," chanyeol grits out, "hah, so good kyungsoo-yah. i-nghh. i always knew your-" kyungsoo hums on his dick, the vibration making chanyeol gasp in surprise, making the coiled hot white pleasure explodes and his vision blurs, darkens, at the sudden release.

when he comes to it's to the loud blaring of his alarm clock and the usual noise around the house. baekhyun's singing loudly in the bathroom followed by jongdae's question on who ate his toast, sehun's inevitable question of "chanyeol hyung's not awake yet?"

chanyeol blinks, wonders if it was a dream. must be.

when he goes to the living room, sehun and kyungsoo's sat on the sofa, dressed already. sehun's thumbing through his phone and kyungsoo just beside him with glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. they both turn to look at chanyeol and whatever greeting chanyeol was gonna say dies on his throat as kyungsoo smiles at him. all dark and knowing. inviting.

chanyeol remembers that expression.

"thanks for the food, chanyeol," kyungsoo tells him, "let's do it again sometime."

chanyeol feels himself grow warm and amidst sehun's protest of "what's that all about. wait, what food? yah! you two went out without me again? kyungsoo hyung answer me." he dashes red faced and breathless to the bathroom, surprising baekhyun who was just coming out. "chanyeollie," baekhyun tuts at him, "look i know you want to poop that bad but be careful-"


	5. Chapter 5

> chansoo and understanding

_ Breathe in. _   
  


The air is so clear up there that Chanyeol thinks he can hear the land breathing, the stars, the wind. He looks out to the road below, cars flying past in muted lights and noise. Beside him Kyungsoo stands so close that he brushes against Chanyeol’s side where his guitar lies quiet and still. He thinks he feels them sing. Melodies unborn, unsung.  
  


Kyungsoo is so quiet and pale tonight. So silver against the night sky, the glow of the full moon, so slender and small. Chanyeol turns towards him, and he sees the stillness in Kyungsoo’s posture, the shadow of hope in his eyes. He thinks he’s starting to understand.   
  


There are some things a man doesn’t need words to hear to be aware of, and the way Kyungsoo’s looking at him now is one of them.   
  


The blisters on his fingers twinges, minute discomfort at the back of his brain.   
  


“Kyungsoo,” he says again, low and intimate. Kyungsoo shudders at the word, Chanyeol can feel his breath shake from him. “You could have told me.” He wraps big hands around Kyungsoo’s slender waist, thumbs the hollows of his hips.   
  


_ Clear your mind, _ Chanyeol thinks.  _ Know that this is real. _ He draws Kyungsoo forward a step, and then a step.   
  


_ Exhale. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> re-posted from twitter

> a fallen angel muses about matchmaking

lucy thinks the world is cruel. or was it god that brought forth and presented to him the worst conundrum? humans and the way their heart and brain are both needed to survive but more often than not the latter never agree with each other. so what does one do when their heart said yes but their mind said no? how does one decide when there's a battlefield in their head?

lucy doesn't know. that's why he watches park chanyeol pine days after weeks after months after years towards one doh kyungsoo. he finds it funny how two people cut out from the very same cloth could still be so vastly different. it was hilarious and it was frustrating. whereas chanyeol kept pulling kyungsoo kept pushing. whereas kyungsoo shies away, chanyeol leans further into his personal space. lucy doesn't understand how their mind works. doesn't understand why even though their hearts sing the same song, hopes for the same ending, their actions directed by the brain kept the space between them growing after every glance and accidental touches.

he wanted them to kiss and make up already. that was the current lingo wasn't it? or was it netflix and chill? no matter. the point was, lucy had been spying on chanyeol's very much reciprocated feelings towards kyungsoo. there was no problem except the two are too oblivious to make a move. too nervous. too stuck in the friendship between them to bravely fight for the shyly blossoming relationship ready for the picking.

lucy doesn't know how he could help them without making the earth tilt a different angle from it's axis or perhaps cause another rebellion that would make fath-that would make god banish him to another universe. one that does not have chanyeol and kyungsoo to spice his bland lifestyle. that is why lucy sucks it up. he lurks and spies and grabs his hair when chanyeol tries but kyungsoo doesn't meet him halfway. lucy screams bloody murder when kyungsoo makes a bold sign that chanyeol misinterpreted. he watched, threw unheard commentary, and cry in despair at every missed opportunity.

he wasn't obsessed, merely intrigued and these two people are the most interesting in this era.

one day, lucy thought, perhaps the brain and the heart will finally agree, makes decisions easier but, he glanced at the two below him all swathed with love and pink ignorance, until then he's gonna be faithfully watching the push and pull between two dumb fools in love.


	7. Chapter 7

> Chansoo sleeps together

At dawn Chanyeol eases to lucidity by the careful rustling of his blankets. Slowly it is lifted and the cold sneakily slips in to nip at his back, his nape, making him shiver a little before being blanketed by the warm heavy weight and the solidity of Kyungsoo’s embrace.

Faded bergamot tickles his nose.

“Kyungsoo?” He mumbles, tongue evenly lethargic as sleep caresses his consciousness. He tries to turn around, finds he cannot as Kyungsoo keeps their bodies pressed together, one of his arms snaking under Chanyeol’s waist, encircling him while the other curls and a a hand touches his chest.

“Hm?”

“Why are-”

“Just sleep, Chanyeollie.” He feels a kiss, featherlight in its touch, leaves a burning mark on his shoulder. “We’ll talk tomorrow, I promise.”

“Mmkay.”

There’s something amiss. Chanyeol knows this, feels it in the way Kyungsoo hugs him tight, their legs tangled, and their bodies pressed so close together he worries Kyungsoo’s trying to press him down and lie above him. There’s something wrong but Chanyeol’s sleepy and the warmth of their bodies, the gentle scent of smoke and citrus, was enough to lull him back to the calm ignorance of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

> chansoo has mirrored musings

CHANYEOL

for chanyeol the talks about the future is a bleak reminder that everything good and kind has an ending.

kyungsoo came into chanyeol's life like the moon, draws you in with its silent beauty and inviting mystery, makes you want to reach out and unravel him brick by brick until you find yourself making a home within his embrace.

he and kyungsoo will end. maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. maybe not soon, but later. later the day will come when kyungsoo will tell him "i'm so sorry chanyeollie," soft voice and even softer gaze with his perfect manners and comforting scent of home, "i'm tired. i don't think we're going to work out. i. i think it's time to part ways while we're still alright."

he hopes kyungsoo will not ask, will just tell him he wants to break up, because if he does, ask that is, chanyeol will shatter. he will fall down on his knees and beg and beg and beg. _please. one more chance. kyungsoo. please. i love you. i love you. i love you. please._

 _let it be winter,_ chanyeol thinks, _if we are to break up let it be during winter when it's cold and i can keep myself awake from the dream that is your love._

kyungsoo's a wonderful dream, the best, and dreams end.

KYUNGSOO

for kyungsoo the talks about the future is a bleak reminder that everything good and kind has an ending.

chanyeol came into kyungsoo's life like the sun, silently radiant in the way he warms you from the outside and seeps into your pores, runs into your veins to nestle deep into your heart and make you want to never let go.

he and chanyeol will end. maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. maybe not soon, but later. later the day will come when chanyeol will tell him "i'm so sorry kyungsoo," soft voice and even softer gaze with his frail form and cautious movements, "i found someone else and he makes me feel happier. i. i think it's time to part ways while we're still alright."

he hopes chanyeol will not ask, will just tell him he wants to break up, because if he does, ask that is, kyungsoo will shatter. he will fall down on his knees and beg and beg and beg. _please. one more chance. chanyeol. please. i love you. i love you. i love you. please._

_let it be summer,_ kyungsoo thinks, _if we are to break up let it be during summer when it's warm and i can dry out my heart from the wealth of your smiles._

chanyeol's his precious treasure, priceless, and treasures get stolen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- tbh i lowkey teared up when i typed out chanyeol and kyungsoo's thoughts on when they want to break up.


	9. Chapter 9

> season : winter

chanyeol tells you you're a winter child.

he tenderly cups your cheeks, his big warm brown eyes boring on your own as he gazes down at you. there's a small upturn of his lips before his low inviting voice tells you, as if a secret. "with your soft pale skin and dark knowing eyes, with your ruddy cheeks and full red lips... you're really a child of winter, aren't you kyungsoo-yah?"

"what does that even mean?" you'll huff in faux annoyance, move your face away from his hold, and looks anywhere but chanyeol. your heart is racing, loud like giants running down acres and acres of arable land in your ears. you think your cheeks are warm. you are certain they are aflamed. "winter child? honestly hyung i don't even what's going on in that head of yours."

there's a bark of gentle laughter, deep and rich with amusement, before silence falls between you. it is serene, this silence, and you let out a breath, at ease with your companion.

a gentle caress of spring wind ruffles the grass under your feet, makes the wildflowers languidly dance around you.

you look at them in contemplation. look at the unfurling of their petals, the hue of their leaves. they are beauty in vivid pigments. you look back at chanyeol beside you, lying down again on the field with his eyes closed and lips moving. mouthing words slowly. he is beauty in scorching ruinous desire.

"my little kyungsoo-yah," you hear as the wind traitorously carries chanyeol's hushed murmur, "soft pale skin. dark dark eyes. red full lips. my lonely winter child, _cold_ and _untouchable_ as ice."


End file.
